Une mise à mort contractuelle
by katana 00
Summary: Juillet ne me réussit pas ! Cette suite est dégoulinante de mièvrerie ! Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est 16h00 et que c'est l'heure du goûter ! ... Je ne me reconnais pas ! ... Au s'cours ! Rendez-moi mon sadisme !


**Disclamer**** :**_ Je m'ingénue à mettre une distance entre eux et moi, et malgré tout ces GBoys reviennent vers moi tels des boumerangs ! Ils squattent ma tête, si ce n'est pas de la possession ça ! … Ok dans ce cas précis c'est plutôt eux qui me possèdent plutôt que l'inverse ! Un infime détail ! … Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi si ça vous chante de le voir ainsi !_

_._

**Note :**_ Le lecteur étant roi au merveilleux royaume des fics, moi simple esclave scribouilleuse je m'exécute promptement ! Vous désiriez un cinquième volet à ma 1__ère__ fic ? Et bien vous voici servies Mesdemoiselles Blues-Moon, Misaki-Sama007, Haru-Chou, Idadri (euh pour les 12 chapitres crois pas non … enfin j'espère ! Pitié !) et Hissha (qui ayant posté la cinquième review m'a obligé sans le savoir à imaginer une suite pour tenir le contrat que j'avais passé avec certaines !) ^^_

_Pour le rating je choisis chaque fois « M » comme ça je suis pénarde (je sais jamais trop quoi mettre dans ces options ! idem pour romance !). Pas d'alerte à répéter à chaque fois (yaoï, vulgaire, dramatique etc …). Ceux qui lisent sont avertis direct !_

**Note² :**_**Ce chapitre est encore et toujours la suite de la suite de ma 1**__**ère**__** fic ! **__**Et donc vous le savez maintenant, mais mieux vaut répéter : lire avant « La mort que j'aime », « L'illusoire perfection », puis « Dans une autre vie éventuellement » et enfin « La promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait » avant de vous attaquer à cette énième partie !**_

.

.

.

**« ****Une mise à mort contractuelle.**** »**

.

.

La langue vicieuse s'attardait sur l'aine de l'homme brun. Le taquinant sans relâche ni complexe. Allant et venant paresseusement. D'une lenteur telle que l'agonie était un véritable paradis de sensations. Cet infime bout de chair distillait une chaleur merveilleusement intolérable. Un délicieux appel aux prémices d'un combat charnel des plus aguicheurs et envoûtants. Ce simple et insignifiant organe charnu prenait une ampleur érotique telle que les gémissements inondant la pièce s'accéléraient crescendo. Une litanie quasi religieuse, mystique, montait dans les aigües au fur et à mesure de la découverte linguale. La proie, asservie, tyrannisée, se contorsionnait à s'en disloquer. Se démantibulait pareille à une poupée de chiffon maltraitée par un enfant capricieux. Malicieusement, le petit muscle ne s'aventurait jamais plus avant. Se délectant des frissons d'impatience provoqués par cette jouissance inassouvie. La frustration et la tension s'accumulant, l'érection fut instantanée. Une parfaite turgescence se dressait fièrement vers les cieux à la recherche d'une divine et euphorisante délivrance. Une main suppliante vint caresser, convulsivement, la toison châtaine. Exigeant de cette dernière une sentence immédiate, radicale. Le corps vrillait de plus bel. Les spasmes étaient plus violents. L'intensité submergeait, désormais, intégralement le brun qui ne pouvait se contenir davantage. Ca devenait ardent. Sauvage. Il devait être libéré. Maintenant. Sur le champ.

Tout à son ouvrage, les démoniaques yeux violines accrochèrent complaisamment ceux tourmentés de son martyr. L'invocation expresse de mise à mort y était parfaitement lisible. Confirmée par les gestes désespérés de la main crispée sur les mèches aux reflets acajou. Dans ces prunelles dilatées, un désir brûlant, frénétique, annonçait l'orgasme imminent, inévitable. Ce souffle erratique, spasmodique, le rendait semblable au sombre taureau. Celui moribond dans l'arène en attente de son exécution. Oui, c'était parfaitement ça ! L'illustration même d'une corrida. Une joute se jouait, à l'instant même, dans cette chambre ombragée. Dans ce lit démonté. Une mise à mort contractuelle entre l'Homme et l'Animal.

- « **Pitié ! … Achève-moi. …**»

Le sourire du Shinigami devint vorace. Un véritable rapace prêt à dévorer sa pâture. Un carnassier en puissance. Cependant, il n'aimait pas bâcler un travail. Quel qu'il soit ! En bon orfèvre, il aimait fignoler. Prendre son temps afin que le joyau soit net. Débarrassé de toute impureté. Dès lors, sa proie pourrait bien gémir à loisir, ou hurler sa détresse, qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Non, pas tant que lui ait décidé d'en finir. L'asiatique n'avait aucun droit en cet instant.

Reprenant sa perfide besogne, il fut importuné par la sonnerie de son portable. Aussitôt, il cessa toute manœuvre. Acte contesté, vigoureusement, par le corps alangui. Le mécontentement était belliqueux, injurieux, impérieux. Sans y prendre garde, Duo s'empara, hargneusement, dudit téléphone horripilant. Excédé, il lut le nom de l'appelant, prêt à l'incendier bien volontiers de cette inopportune et fâcheuse interruption. Aidé, assurément, par l'homme feulant, rauquement, sur le lit dans l'attente du salut rédempteur.

.

A la vue du « G », le Shinigami délaissa instamment, sans autre avertissement, sa conquête insatisfaite. Il courut s'isoler dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Prenant grand soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. A la plus grande consternation de son amant. D'un pas alerte, il se dirigea vers la mini-radio qu'il repéra d'entrée. Vivement, tourna le bouton pour l'allumer et ainsi couvrir le son de sa voix. N'étant pas chez lui, il devait être extrêmement prudent.

- « **Nom de la cible ?** » demanda-t-il, expressément, sans aucune salutation à son mentor lorsqu'il fut assuré que la zone était sécurisée.

Habitué au caractère expéditif, le vieil homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, à l'âge de quinze ans, pour l'instruire, en tant que disciple, à l'art de « la mort », il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'énergique et vif. Ce garçon était intelligent, efficace, aussi pouvait-il omettre ce « petit défaut » d'éducation. Ainsi, lui exposa-t-il, brièvement, les grandes lignes de la nouvelle affaire.

- « **Nom du commanditaire ?** » réclama l'élève confirmé devant le silence inhabituel de son professeur.

- « **Inconnu.** » souffla l'ancêtre, honteux de ne pouvoir satisfaire la curiosité professionnelle de son ancien apprenti novice.

Il n'était pas surprenant, ni anodin, que la plupart des clients veuillent conserver l'anonymat. C'était même plutôt logique vu le type de service exigé. Rien d'étrange donc à ce que les demandeurs ne daignent pas transmettre leur vrai nom. Or, dans ce cas précis, il n'avait aucun nom à lui fournir. Rien. Même pas un pseudo ou une référence sociétaire. Par conséquent, le contrat avait-il été conclu sous l'obligation de percevoir le revenu avant le travail. Point qui n'avait souffert aucune réticence. Nullement incommodé, le commanditaire, après d'habiles manœuvres bancaires pour garantir son anonymat, avait diligemment viré la somme. Accompagnée d'un considérable, substantiel, bonus en prime ! Détail qui intrigua fortement Duo, en plus du nom de sa « nouvelle cible ».

L'essentiel des informations en main, il referma, sans plus de familiarité avec son ex-tuteur, son téléphone. Fixa, pensivement, ce dernier l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Moult questions défilaient à son esprit. Des interrogations qui, pour la plupart, demeureraient sans réponse. Il souffla de lassitude. Son travail, parfois, lui pesait. L'insupportait presque. Il l'aimait, sans conteste ni regret. C'était « son art ». Là où il pouvait exercer ses multiples talents. Exceller brillamment. S'épanouir pleinement. Pourtant, certaines fois, il avait des scrupules. Oui, des remords qui le dévoraient la nuit à présent. Effets inconnus jusqu'à lors. Et, étrangement, ces « certaines fois incommodantes» étaient toutes récentes. Datant de moins d'un an, plus exactement. La mécanique de son « défaut de conscience », en période d'activité, s'enrayait. Une irritable petite graine grandissait dans son cœur. Et cela était inopportun. Affligeant. Voir problématique pour sa profession.

.

Voilant ses états d'âme, effaçant son affliction, il rejoignit la chambre où l'attendait impatiemment le brun. Ce dernier était furieux. Pareil à un loup enragé. Bien loin des abords de l'apoplexie qui le menaçait auparavant. « _Comment a-t-il osé m'abandonner de la sorte ? Si effrontément !_» se lisait, en lettres capitales, sur le visage asiatique excédé. Ne se déparant pas de son flegme retrouvé, Duo avança. Il se foutait royalement de l'humeur de son hôte. Sans plus d'égard pour son « jouet », il saisit ses vêtements et les enfila prestement.

- « **Où vas-tu ?** » cingla l'homme nu.

- « **J'me casse.** » rétorqua, simplement, négligemment, le jeune impertinent.

- « **Je te l'interdit !** » ordonna de plus bel le japonais, d'un ton qui ne permettait la rébellion. Lui barrant par la même occasion le passage menant à la sortie.

D'un œil noir et implacable, Duo scruta le corps en péril devant lui. Voulait-il mourir si jeune ? Quel inconscient pouvait agir aussi légèrement en sa présence ? Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse diriger par cet étranger. Il était libre ! Et bordel de merde : personne ne lui interdisait quoique ce soit ! Surtout pas cet imposteur ! Cette vulgaire et pâle imitation ! Cette minable copie de l'original avec qui il avait voulu s'étourdir. Putain, que cherchait-il, réellement, à s'envoyer ainsi en l'air ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Pourquoi ce connard ressemblait-il tant à Heero Yuy d'ailleurs ?

Curieusement, il était soulagé que la dixième échéance du contrat, avec le soldat parfait, fût le lendemain. La situation devenait ingérable au fil du temps. Le défi était trop audacieux. Ca le perturbait. Ca devait cesser et vite ! Il fallait mettre un terme à cette comédie. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Son esprit était accaparé par l'entêtant militaire depuis le « fameux » contrat. Et ça l'indisposait purement. Influençant quelque peu ses décisions. Même celles liées à ses contrats. Et c'était inadmissible !

Préférant positiver, il songea que bientôt il serait définitivement libre. Tout irait pour le mieux. Oui, tout irait dès lors fabuleusement mieux. Il voulait s'en convaincre, à tout prix. La machine arrêtée, il n'aurait plus besoin de ses marques d'affection. Ni nul besoin de se prendre la tête avec toutes ces considérations malsaines. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses émotions le rappelèrent tantôt à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Non, pas davantage. Il devait ouvrir les yeux une fois pour toute. Il attendait ces « duels » impatiemment. Depuis peu surtout. Plus exactement depuis la dernière entrevue. Au fil du temps, il s'était avéré que ces « échéances » lui fournissaient bien-être et plénitude. Il en était effrayé. Il n'était plus question d'un simple amusement. L'affaire devenait sérieuse. Heero s'investissait plus que de raison à son goût. Mystérieusement cela l'attirait aussi. Que pouvait lui apporter cet obstiné militaire ? Rien à priori ! Au contraire, il était une menace pour sa précieuse liberté. Pourtant …

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

Contrairement à la veille, Duo fut pleinement satisfait de l'échange nocturne. Heero lui garantissait positivement une extase incroyable. Stupéfiante. Sans autre contrepartie que sa présence à ces rendez-vous. Il était grisé par les sensations éprouvées avec le militaire. Ce dernier ne retenait pas ses attentions. L'attraction était fatale. Le maniement précis, minutieux, comme un horloger. Duo aimait ça. Cette rigueur implacable, qu'il exigeait lui-même pour ses actions, l'exaltait. L'excitait. Le japonais semblait connaître le moindre mécanisme de son corps. Rien ne lui échappait. Le plus infime engrenage était ausculté. Détaillé au microscope. Etudié et maitrisé. Heero le pratiquait par cœur. Les yeux fermés s'il eût fallu. Pour preuve, une broutille l'incommoda. Un effluve inconnu indisposa son nez d'expert. Reniflant tel un chien de piste le corps américain, abandonné aux caresses, il repéra une odeur étrangère. Un parfum volatile de mâle ! Un relent souillait la peau de « son » homme ! Instinctivement, il enclencha son mode prédateur, dominateur. Il devait à nouveau « marquer » son territoire. Soumettant le tueur à la plus douce des tortures, il disciplina l'objet de son désir. Heero était une personne sérieuse et concentrée. Mettant toutes les chances de réussite de son côté pour parvenir à son but. Pour se faire, il avait bachoté la plus infime technique menant au plaisir. Le plan était détaillé au millimètre. Rien n'avait été laissé à l'écart : articles, livres, encyclopédies, surf sur le net ou tout autres méthodes d'enseignement. Tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à maitriser cet art avait été le bienvenu. Fort de son succès, finement préparé, il entrevoyait la victoire prochaine. Le corps à l'abandon, sous ses doigts virtuoses, sonnait le glas pour son amant.

- « **N'est-ce pas mon contrat de te faire mourir de plaisir ?** » gémit Duo en pamoison.

- « **Te satisfaire est tout aussi mortel pour moi.** » répondit suavement Heero, dévorant le cou offert. Et délivrant des touchers tendres et affamés à la fois.

- « **Je … dois te tuer !** » susurra l'assassin retournant sa victime consentante.

Il s'approcha plus près de l'oreille de son amant. Dans un souffle lui expliqua ses raisons et son plan pour y parvenir. Heero choqué de prime abord, sourit à l'ingénieux stratagème. Ils devenaient complices. Partenaires. Et c'était planant.

S'en suivit une nuit passionnée, où adoration et tendresse ne furent pourtant pas en reste. Graduellement, le métis intégrait, subrepticement, de nouvelles sensations à son plan de bataille. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne garderait pas la Mort prisonnière à coups de reins infernaux. La première rupture lui avait servi de leçon !

.

En se réveillant cette nuit là, Duo fut surpris de sa position. Aussi inimaginable que ce put l'être, il était lové dans les bras de son amant. Blotti étroitement contre le corps chaud, sans gêne. Avec délectation même. Ce simple petit moment d'égarement était étrange. Envoûtant. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'une étreinte, ni le repos de l'esprit, se sentait apaisé. Libéré d'un poids. Sa raison lui hurlait de s'en détacher, mais son cœur lui intimait de demeurer, ainsi, prisonnier.

Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut enfant, il la trouvait maintenant dans ces bras puissants. Perception dérangeante pour lui qui ne devait, et, ne voulait faire confiance à personne. Et au combien délectable pourtant ! Se laisser aller de la sorte, sans jouer les forts, en appréciant juste pleinement cette innocente minute était si reposant. Personne pour le regarder. Personne pour le juger, ni se moquer de lui, de priser cette cajolerie. Cette câlinerie révoltante pour un tueur à gage. Alors, il dégusta cette bribe de bonheur. S'enivra de la sensation de quiétude. Il était certain d'avoir trouvé « la » chose que Heero pourrait lui apporter : la paix. La tranquillité de l'âme. Lui qui devait perpétuellement bouger, courir, se cacher, pouvait à cette seconde s'épancher. Se détendre sans risquer ni les quolibets, ou autres sarcasmes puérils, ni sa vie. Du moins en était-il convaincu à l'instant. Juste avant de s'assoupir dans cet accueillant et douillet cocon.

Pour Heero, éveillé sans rien en laisser paraître, l'émotion était palpable. Il aurait voulu sourire, rire de cette consécration. Crier combien son cœur était soulagé de cette marque triomphale de confiance. Or, il était également tourmenté. Car la solitude de ce cœur entrait en résonance avec la sienne. Une symbiose parfaite. Leurs isolements se faisaient l'écho l'un de l'autre. Il ne connaissait rien de la vie du Shinigami, pourtant il se doutait que leur vécu était commun. Similaire sur quelques points s'entend. Il en était intimement convaincu. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal de savoir que son « ange noir » avait surmonté des épreuves pénibles pareilles aux siennes. Ce constat le conforta, davantage, dans sa démarche. Qu'importe le prix, il réunirait leurs existences. Oui, il était bien décidé à gagner le cœur indomptable de la Mort. Quitte à inventer les plus inimaginables heures pour distraire son amant. Et, lui faire oublier la routine ronronnante d'une vie de couple. Plus que deux rendez-vous pour y parvenir. C'était peu, mais pas sans espoir. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Non, pas avant de l'avoir totalement conquis. Il voulait le posséder comme lui-même était possédé. A son insu, Duo lui avait apporté cette touche essentielle à toute existence. Lui, qui par le passé, n'agissait que par pure logique, par automatisme, pour l'unique bien fondé de missions, vivait désormais avec l'espoir de cette réalisation personnelle. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait « son » but. Son rêve d'homme.

Sur cette pensée, il somnola. Emprisonnant, jalousement, le corps endormi du Shinigami.

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

Au petit matin, fatigué de leur nuit de débauche, Duo tâtonna péniblement les draps à la recherche du corps chaud et confortable. Echouant lamentablement, il ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide. Le sentiment d'abandon, éternel dans son existence, dévora de plus bel son cœur. Sans retenue, le blessant comme jamais. Lui, qui avait cru pouvoir espérer, se heurtait violement à la dure réalité. Un froid sournois et glacial s'empara de son être. La solitude était son lot quotidien. Rien ne changerait ce fait. La certitude était une infâme meurtrière. La gorge nouée, il tenta de se faire une raison. Seulement, c'était si dur. Si insupportable. Il regrettait le ressentit de cette nuit. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé bercer par cet instant magique ? Combien de personne se prennent dans les bras sans que cela ne signifie rien ?

Soudain, il distingua un bruit dans la douche. Un robinet qui s'ouvre. Une eau qui coule, qui ruissèle sur un corps. Sans comprendre, il s'apaisa aussitôt. Fut soulagé de telle sorte qu'un sourire immense et vrai orna son visage. Pas ce sourire feint de joker. Non, un beau et merveilleux sourire.

Néanmoins, ne pouvant s'expliquer totalement le trouble persistant, et dérangeant, il prit l'initiative de fuir. Même s'il se sentait euphorique, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Sa survie était en jeu. La survie de son mental surtout. Mieux valait abandonner qu'être abandonner. Il se refusait à subir encore cet affront. Enfant, il l'avait bien trop expérimenté. C'était ancré dans sa chair au fer rouge. Indélébile. Et, il s'était juré de ne plus être celui qui serait laissé pour compte. Oublié derrière, sans autre choix que subir et souffrir en silence. Il en avait la hantise. C'était « sa » peur primale.

Puis, après tout, le contrat avait été une nouvelle fois honoré. Son devoir accompli, il n'avait plus rien à faire en ces lieux. N'est-ce pas ? L'utopie d'une vie meilleure était absurde pour lui. Il était un cas irrécupérable. Trop meurtri, trop méfiant pour accéder à une autre vie. Autre que celle de solitude d'un assassin. Il le savait pertinemment. Pour cette raison, il avait couru déjà loin du soldat parfait.

Le cœur plus gros qu'à l'accoutumée, Duo opta pour une ixième fuite des relations humaines. Grandir dans les rues d'un bidonville, et dans certains orphelinats, n'avait pas facilité sa stabilisation émotionnelle. En tant qu'individu, il ne s'intégrait jamais au monde. Cela ne datait pas d'hier ! Jamais il n'avait réussi à s'acclimater aux établissements par lesquels il avait transité. A cette époque, il était un enfant turbulent, muni d'un fort caractère déjà. Aussi, personne ne voulait l'adopter. Aucun courageux pour tenter l'expérience ! Cataloguer comme « enfant trop difficile à gérer » et « attirant à coup sûr les ennuis », il était chaque fois répudié. Refoulé, sans cesse, par les grands. Ces adultes qui auraient dû l'aimer. Qui auraient dû lui offrir une vie meilleure. Indéniablement, il fut, profondément déçu. Meurtri par ces parents potentiels. Puis par les gens en général. Il décida dès lors, à l'âge de neuf ans, de ne s'attacher à personne. De devenir une âme solitaire et libre. Tout bien considéré, après mûres réflexions, il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre. Il n'était plus un gamin ! Non, il n'était plus l'un de ces bambins en quête d'affection parentale. Il n'était pas si insouciant, si faible. Ne l'avait-il jamais été d'ailleurs ?

Aujourd'hui encore, il gardait une rancœur tenace contre l'humanité. Et particulièrement contre les couples qui venaient à l'orphelinat pour choisir, pareil à un produit de consommation, l'enfant le plus jeune, le plus mignon. Le plus malléable afin d'en faire un enfant à "leur" image. Un enfant pouvant être modelé selon leurs conceptions, leurs idéaux. Réduisant à néant l'unique chance d'un enfant dans son genre ! Ces stupides adultes ne prenaient pas un enfant pour l'aider à grandir et à se construire dans un foyer chaleureux ! Non ! Ils prenaient un enfant pour leur égo. Ainsi, à l'âge où la plupart des garçonnets pensent aux jeux, lui, vaillamment, décidait que la solitude serait la meilleure des garanties. La plus douce des amies. La plus fidèle aussi. Personne ne peut vous décevoir ! Et vous ne dépendez de personne ! De là venait son énorme, son intarissable, besoin de liberté. … Sa solitude et sa liberté étaient ces deux précieux et uniques trésors. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Car c'était là tout ce qu'il possédait. Tout ce que la vie n'avait jamais daigné lui abandonner en maigre pitance.

- « **Adieu.** » murmura-t-il à l'ombre se mouvant dans la cabine de douche.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Bon et bien cette loooongue fin dément parfaitement le fait que je cherche toujours à harceler et faire souffrir Heero non ? Et ça conforte l'idée que j'adoooore les belles fins heureuses toutes mielleuses n'est-ce pas ? hi ! hi ! … Comment ça non ? Mais si ! Ne soyez pas négatives comme ça ! Regardez-y de plus près ! … _

_Au fait vous connaissez la chanson et la danse du Shinigami : un pas en avant, un pas en arrière … Euh je vais stopper là ! ^^_

_Bon blague à part, j'ai été une gentille fifille ! Une toute mignonne Katana00 ! J'ai écouté vos demandes : j'ai fait une suite ! Pas trop lassées de moi et mes suites ? Je me demande si ce chapitre est clair. Je le trouve un peu nébuleux non ? _

_Sinon, qui a des regrets de m'avoir demandé une suite à la suite de la trilogie ? mouahhhh ! ^^ … Une méchante à ma gauche ! Une sadique à ma droite ! Qui dit mieux ? Allons allons je suis sûre que l'enchère peut-être plus riche ! Une fois ! Deux fois ! Attention … Adjugé …. Allez ! Une petite review pour surenchérir ? Même une anonyme ! (j'ai changé le profil pour les accepter !)_


End file.
